


Sharing is caring?

by Lenja98



Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [7]
Category: Virgin River (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98
Summary: Some rivalry is good for the soul, as Jimmy and Calvin are well aware of.
Relationships: Dan Brady (Virgin River)/Jimmy (Virgin River)
Series: Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039873





	1. Chapter 1

Calvin would say he was always looking for more people that could work for him. So he liked to think he could spot someone desperate for money, or a change of pace from a mile away. When he was at Jack’s bar and had laid eyes on Dan, he knew it would be an easy deal to close. He waved some money in the kids face and he could see the longing. Good, make them interested. Then let them stew about this decision for a while. Because they also most likely knew Calvin wasn’t dabbling on the right side of the law. Then he would send out, more often than not, Jimmy, to keep an eye on them. Jimmy would be the first one they needed to impress or at least show that they had something of interest to Calvin. 

But Dan also happened to be easy on the eyes he’ll admit. So what if it wasn’t just for the sake of new work power. And a possible in to take over Virgin River. He might want Dan to be something else too. Something just for him.

When Jimmy had gotten the orders to shadow this Dan person, he thought nothing of it. Boss usually sent him to investigate possible new crew members. Then he had gotten the clear to actually talk to him. “Judge his character so to speak. You know the drill.” Was what Calvin had told him. So he chose to go up to Dan when he seemed to be easier to convince. Jimmy started as brash as always. To Dan’s “And who the hell are you?” Jimmy simply said “Your fairy godmother.”

But as the night went on and the drinks kept flowing. Dan seemed to change before his eyes. He wasn’t just seeing a kid for hire, no he saw _something_. But he couldn’t put his finger on what that something might be. Jimmy made sure not to drink too much, and besides, boss did not like it one bit if Jimmy was too hungover to do his job. But he might be a tiny bit drunk. Which is what he blames his current situation on.

He and Dan had talked, starting with the usual things Jimmy asks the potential recruits. But a lot of Dan’s answers were throwing him for a loop. And then somehow that had escalated to Jimmy being in the back of his pickup truck. Having a heavy make out session and then some with him. He is not complaining about the making out, it’s nice and all. And the thing after is just as good. It is however a bit inconvenient, and so not in the plan.

Right when Jimmy came back to camp, Calvin had asked what he thought about Dan. He answered that yeah sure seems like an okay call. Good Calvin had said.

“We will give him a few more days to think this over. And then, I want you to go get him to the usual spot. So _I_ can talk to him.” Jimmy nodded and then made his way towards his place. He wanted sleep, his head was starting to hurt.

A few days turned into a week, before Calvin had decided it was time for Jimmy to bring Dan. But what Calvin didn’t know was that Jimmy had actually met up with Dan in his free time. They didn’t talk a lot when they met up. It was mostly making out and quick fucks like he was a teenager, instead of a middle-aged man. But hey, he had eyes. And Dan was different, from the answers he had given Jimmy on their first meeting, to the way he kissed. Jimmy was intrigued to say the least.

When Dan had passed, and Calvin accepted him into their business. Jimmy thought it might be time for him and Dan to talk about how they were gonna do things now. But he didn’t get that far. Dan was dragging him to some shady bar, a town over. And then next thing he knew he was, surprise, in the back of a pickup truck yet again. Making out with a very enthusiastic Dan. And if Jimmy didn't know any better, he would consider this to be celebratory sex. Jimmy decided that if Dan didn’t want to talk about this and didn’t see it as a problem, then neither would he. He admits that trying to think smart and rational, all whilst Dan was doing amazing things with his hands and mouth, might not have been the smartest. He could visit these thoughts and potential problem tomorrow.

Dan was working to get the logging business up and running, when he saw Calvin coming towards him. “So Dan, I did hire you for lots of practical business reasons.” Here Calvin makes a gesture to the forest and the machines. “But I was also a bit selfish in my hiring. I may have a limp now, but my eyes are perfectly fine. And they see you. In this business you have to be straightforward, it saves a lot of time. And you know what they say. Time is money. My question to you is therefore. You wouldn’t be interested in keeping me company at night? Not every night, but some.” Calvin may not come off as cold right now, but Dan knows to tread carefully.

Dan answers with as much normalcy he can muster. “As lovely as that sounds. I’m afraid I have to decline.”

Calvin keeps looking at him, then tilts his head a bit and says. “Can I know why you would have to sadly decline this offer?”

Dan swallows past the lump in his throat and goes to answer. But he is stopped by Jimmy who is walking up behind Calvin, gravel crunching against his boots. Calvin must also hear this because he turns a bit, and looks expectantly at Jimmy. “Yes?” he asks with a bored uninterested tone.

“He can’t accept your generous offer, because he is already keeping someone company.” Dan can feel his jaw drop open, and he is too afraid to breath. What is wrong with Jimmy? Doesn’t he have any self-preservation? Or tact for that matter? But judging by the way he acted when they met, Dan is not surprised.

Calvin gives Dan one look before he fully turns to Jimmy.

“Really? Is that so? I must say I am truly disappointed. I was really hoping to get this one. He is so pretty, and his stubbornness and ignorance is entertaining.” Jimmy just looks at Calvin, seeming to wait on something.

“How about... I let this slide, _if_ you promise to send him my way when he gets tired of you.” Dan is standing there just trying to get a grip of reality, when his mouth goes before his brain.

“Hey!? I am standing right here. I am not some kind of toy you can just pass over, like a secondhand thing.” Calvin just turns to him with a smile and asks. “Aren’t you?”

Jimmy is also looking at him, and Dan can feel a blush spreading quickly. He says nothing and just turns around to get back to work. He rather stay out of whatever it is that Jimmy and Calvin are doing right now. 

When Jimmy and Calvin got back to the grower’s camp. Calvin had asked Jimmy to come with him, he wanted to talk.

“So... Dan? I gotta say I am surprised, I didn't peg you for the causal type.” Here Jimmy snorts. “Correction, casual with men. Your women, I am well aware how you interact and deal with. Men is a different story.” Jimmy could feel his skin bristle and teeth clenching. He didn’t want Calvin to stand here and analyze him, or give him a lecture on how he lives his life. When Calvin got no answer he continued. 

“I am surprised you could pull the gun on Dan when you brought him to me. Having slept with him and all.” Calvin looks at Jimmy with honest curiosity.

“What can I say. I’m well trained.” Jimmy shrugs his shoulders seemingly nonchalant. But in reality he had been surprised too. It had been instinct, honed from years of working at Calvin’s side. It made him forget who was standing in front of him, all thoughts in his brain went threat, must eliminate threat.

Calvin was right, men was a different story to Jimmy. He didn’t just fuck them and be done with it. No, in the past the few men he had something with. He tried to keep them separate from this kind of life as much as he could. To start having casual sex with Dan was entirely new. But in Jimmy’s defense, it wasn’t like he planned for it. Dan was unpredictable and, as Jimmy thought more and more, amazing. 

Calvin startled him just a tiny bit when he started talking again.

“Listen. You can take this however you like. Me being concerned as a longtime friend. Or as your boss, wanting his second in command to be at the top of his game. Be careful around Brady all right. The kid is young, well, younger than us. He might not want the same things you do. It could lead to a lot of problems if you get your wires crossed. Are we clear?”

As much as Jimmy thought he had no control over the situation he was in. He did answer like the obedient underdog he was. “Yeah, sure. We’re clear. No falling in love and all that crap.”

“No. I didn’t say that. Just make sure you know what you are doing. For everyone’s sake.” And with that Jimmy was dismissed. 

The weeks passed, as they always had. Dan was good at what he had been put to work with. Calvin was happy with his choice. The logging was up and running, and things were calm. Well as calm as they could be in their line of work. Jimmy seemed to be doing just the same as always. Their “talk” a few weeks prior appeard to have the desired effect, well either that, or the problems had yet to show. Calvin wasn’t sure which, but he was a bit worried. Both Jimmy and Dan was important players for him. Them being put out of commission, by each other no less, frustrated him. He didn’t have time to have that threat looming on the horizon.

He looked over to them, and a sting of jealousy flashed through him. Sure, Dan was Jimmy’s but that didn’t mean he would just stop being interested anymore. And didn’t having casual sex mean you could have it with others too. You didn’t belong to someone did you? But Calvin accepted this situation, for now. It might change, who knew.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what do you think about leaving together? When I am done and Calvin dismisses you for the day. We could go grab a bite, and then, you know, have some fun.”

Jimmy gave Dan a look. “You might consider having sex in a car, fun. I however, am a bit tired of it. But I could eat, if you pay.”

Dan sighed. Jimmy seemed so boring and reluctant. He missed the hot and exciting sex. Maybe if he got him a bit tipsy or straight up drunk he would agree.

“Hey, what do you say that instead of some fun, we could leave later and grab dinner instead. And then maybe after, hit a bar or two. My treat.” Dan flashed Jimmy a smile, and didn’t stay around to wait for an answer. He had started walking away towards one of the logg workers.

Leaving Jimmy, to try and figure out how this mess just got worse and worse. Calvin’s words ringing in his ears. “Know what you are doing, for everyone’s sake”.

Jimmy let Dan drag him to a nice diner a few towns over. Dan was trying to play footsie with him, for some unknown reason. Jimmy just wanted to eat his food in peace and then go home. Why did they even have to go so far anyway? At least the food was good and also free. As if Dan could read his mind, he goes. 

“Hey, I was thinking it’s pretty late and we are a bit away from home. Why don’t we check into a motel? After we’ve had a few drinks. I even spoke to Calvin, told him we are out on some logging related stuff. We are not expected back until tomorrow afternoon. Plenty of time to just relax and be lazy.”

Jimmy squinted at the kid, he was up to something. And yes Jimmy had plenty of money on his own. But saying no to free beer still felt wrong. So he just nodded, and let himself be dragged away to their next stop.

Jimmy really should have known better. At least it’s not in the back of a car on some abandoned back road this time. No, instead he was lying on a motel bed. He really wasn’t drunk enough for this. He sighed and tried to find some strength in him. He pushed the kid away, where he was plastered against Jimmy’s neck.

“Dan we need to talk.” Green eyes stared at him. He really wished he had drank a few more. Then he could've keept ignoring this problem. Dan didn’t say anything, but he also didn’t go back to kissing him.

“What do you think this is?”

Dan shook his head a bit to try and clear it. “Ehm sex?” Very eloquent Dan, good job he thought to himself.

“Yeah, but like outside of the sex. What is this? You and me. I don’t mean to sound like a chick. But I gotta say this is not really how I do things.” And then he added “With men at least.”

If Dan concentrated and really looked at Jimmy. He could see that the older man seemed defeated and tired. He sat up slowly and looked for his shirt, it was still on the edge of the bed. He put it on and turned to Jimmy.

“Okay, let’s go see if we can get our hands on some coffee.”

When Jimmy had finished talking, Dan was looking at him, distraughtness covering his features.

“Jimmy, man. You should’ve said something. I didn’t know this was serious and sensitive to you. I’m really sorry for just assuming you were okay with it as I was.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry too. You’re right,, I should’ve said something. I honestly don’t know why I didn’t. And as cliché as it sounds, it probably has something to do with how I feel for you. Not being able to deny you anything. Did you know Calvin warned me about this? And I did not listen. He is going to be mad.” 

Dan moved his hand slowly across the table, giving Jimmy time to put distance between them if he wanted to. He took Jimmy’s hand in his.

“Well, ehm, you see. As much fun as this has been. I wouldn’t mind trying the “real” thing. If you will have me that is.” Dan said. And his green eyes looked so beautiful in the dim diner lighting, Jimmy could swear his heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah. I’d like that very much." He said quietly, then he continued with. "But we have to be smart about this. Calvin and work comes first, no matter what. I can’t change that.”

Dan’s smile was just as beautiful as his eyes. “Sure, I can work with that.” He took Jimmy’s hand and kissed it softly. "What do you say about us going back to our room and only sleep this time? And tomorrow we can start getting to know each other properly."

It was Jimmy’s turn to drag Dan with him.

As they laid in the darkness, Jimmy felt at peace. Things would turn out okay, he could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any wrong spellings, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies in the text. I don't own the characters or the main story that this is based on (Netflix's series and the books by Robyn Carr).


End file.
